"Slappy" Roberto Cortes Moreno
thumb|300px|right"Yes... I know of your betrayal." Johnny Goldtimbers, reguarding Slappy's time in Diego's Co. Empire. Real name Sebastián Alejandro Cortés thumb|300px|right|Joining Spain thumb|right|300px|Slappy's theme Titles Lord Sir Representative History Near 30 years ago, a wealthy Spainard fell in love with a beautiful woman. They loved eachother, but the French and Spanish war was harsh. The Spainard was forced to serve Jolly Roger, and was turned undead. In the middle of a battle, hiding in a cellar, the mother gave birth a a boy who she named Sebastian. After the battle, Spanish soldiers found him and raised him until he was an adult. He left Spain, looking for his fortune. He dropped anchor at a Spansih outpost called Isla De La Avaricia. Garcia De Avaricia hired him as a Spanish privateer, and he quickly became Admiral. Resigning from the Spansih Navy at the ago of 31, he started his own trading company that he called The North Spain Trading Company. Today, he comands the company, providing The King of Spain, Carlos Clemente, and his forces with rare weapons. Through unknown circumstanes, he became king of the Spanish Aztec Empire. He can be found in Las Pulgas, which is where the North Spain Trading Company base is. Today Today, he is the King of the Spanish Empire of Aztlan and Northern Spain, and founder of the North Spain Trading Company. Later years and death Engaging in a battle between the Queen Anne's Revenge and King George's Revenge, he was stabbed with a broadsword and killed by Redbeard. However, this has not happened yet. Full Name Slappy Mike Jackson Bunny Slappy M.J. Bunny Famous for: Eeh, Whats up, Doc? My famous quote: "Oh don't worry, (situation victim wants to end) IN A HUNDRED YEARS!" Being a successfull Admiral in The Co. Empire of Diego. Played a big part in the War of the Co. Empire. Being the first person on POTCO who can Moonwalk exactly like Michael Jackson. My other quote: "Do you have red hair, or are you rusting? When your mother asked your father to take out the garbage, she meant YOU! Is that your face, or did your neck puke up its breakfast today?" Played a big part in "The Goldvane Trilogy." Weapons and capabilities Blade of the Abyss Darkblade of Slappy The Lost Cutlass of Slappy Lost Sword of El Patron Bitter End Plaguefire Sabre Hex Breaker Doll Dagger of the Bear Idol Moonwalk of Death Circle Glide Cyclone Spin Abysmal Heroic Shine Sunwalk Moon Voodoo Storm Voodoo Weapons used Broadsword Knife Voodoo Doll Grenades Other Apperances Slappy made a major apperance in The Logan Family Saga as a protagonist burning Paris to the ground to help Captain Chris Jericho and The Worlds Goverment get the attention of Jim Logan and Slappy would be later betrayed by Jericho and be shot by Kitty Logan it is hinted Slappy survived. Slappy was scheduled to appear in the final Chapter but was cut due to a possible conflict with Jim and Kitty. The Logan Family Saga 2 Slappy has been confirmed as a villian in The Logan Family Saga 2 as he will make an apperance in Rome trying to take all the riches of the country. Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Non-Pirates Category:Legendary Fisherman Category:Order of the Fang Category:EITC Category:Order of Lophiiformes Member Category:Folklore